Don't Tell Me
by gravityneverfalls
Summary: After years and years of painful repetitive heartbreak, Isabella finally decides to tell Phineas how she really feels, but not in the way you might suspect.
1. Isabella

That was it. That was the last straw.

I had taken Phineas' obliviousness for so long now, I had almost become used to it. When we were ten in Paris, when we were fourteen at my birthday party, and now, when we're sixteen, his blue eyes staring intently at me for all the wrong reasons.

Tears poured down my cheeks as I turned and walked across the ever-so-familiar backyard and into the living room, where Linda Flynn-Fletcher sat on the couch.

"Isabella, honey, what's wrong?" she asked, seeming intently worried. I shook my head, looking down at my shoes. She got up and hugged me, placing her hands on my shoulders comfortingly.

"He's just so oblivious. It hurts me knowing that he has no clue. I can't take it anymore."

She didn't even need to ask what I was talking about. I had made it so obvious over the years that even she had recognized my feelings.

"Aw, Isabella. I know it hurts, but one day he'll realize, and then the pieces will all line up . . ."

"I shook my head against her shoulder, bringing my palm up to my face to wipe the tears from my eyes. "I'm honestly starting to wonder of that day will ever come."

Just then I heard the screech of the back door open and I directed my attention towards Ferb, who stood their with a sympathetic look displayed on his face. Over the previous years he had become my rock in these situations. It had all begun when he had found me on my fourteenth birthday sitting on my kitchen floor eating cake and crying. After that he had always just come looking for me when I disappeared because of Phineas. He was the perfect consolation in those circumstances.

"I'll leave you two to talk then," Linda said, clasping her hands together and exiting up the stairs.

As soon as her footsteps mellowed I sighed, plopping down on the couch, Ferb right behind me. "I've given up," I said. "I can't do this anymore."

Ferb shook his head. "I never thought I'd see the day."

I chuckled, wiping the remaining tears off of my cheeks. "I'm out of ideas, I don't want to put in any more effort, and don't want to get my heart broken anymore. Is it really that bad of a decision? "

Ferb licked his lips. "Well, there is one more thing . . ."

I shifted, shaking my head vigorously. "Oh no. No no no. I am not telling him. That's a – wait." Ferb raised an eyebrow at me. Both of my hands were grabbing at my long, black hair in attempt to grab onto something, anything. "What if you tell him?"

He lightly shrugged his soldiers. "What if I did?"

I nodded. "That's my last effort. That's all I've got left."

"Your last effort is something in which you are practically not involved at all?"

I laughed, gently smacking his arm. "Just go talk to your brother."


	2. Phineas

**Just a disclaimer, I wrote this story mainly for comedic purposes, so I am aware that some of the things mentioned aren't extremely realistic. But if you enjoy, don't forget to review and follow!**

The door creaked open and Ferb stuck his head in. "Phineas?"

"Dude, you can come in," I said. "It's your room too."

He silently walked in and sat down on my bed next to me. "Phineas, uh, listen . . ."

"Yeah bro, I'm all ears," I said, leaning back against the wall.

"I know this may be a shock, so try not to freak out, but Isabella wanted me to tell you that she's been in love with you since she was ten."

There was a moment of silence in which Ferb slightly recoiled, and I sat up and crossed my legs. "I know," I said. "I love her too."

"What! Are you joking?"

I shook my head flatly, "No, I've known the whole time. I thought it was obvious."

Ferb raised his eyebrows. "In what world has it been obvious?"

I shrugged. "I thought you knew."

He put a hand to his forehead. "Phineas, even I can't pretend that I knew that you felt this way. If I had no idea then neither did she, nor anyone else."

"Huh." I shook my head. "Well, I thought I was being obvious."

"No one else did."

"Fine," I huffed, getting up and starting out the door. "I do love her though." I ran down the stairs and into the kitchen, where I was just about to open the fridge when the doorbell rang. Sighing, I went to open it.

"Phineas Flynn-Fletcher, why didn't you tell me?!" Isabella shouted before I even managed to open the door all the way.

"Isabella, I'm sorry. I didn't know that you-"

"Didn't know that I didn't know?! Are you freaking kidding me?! How the hell was I supposed to?!"

"Isabella, I'm sorry that I hurt you, but I love you!"

Isabella huffed. "Sure, now you say it."

"It's true! I do!"

She shook her head and pressed her lips together. "Bye Phineas."

"Wait!" I called. "Isabella, I . . ." But it was no use. She had already ran across the street and slammed her front door, but not before graciously flipping me the bird.

"Crap," I said to myself, dropping to the floor and running my fingers through me hair. "How am I gonna get her back?"


	3. Isabella's POV

"I know, Ferb, I may have overreacted a bit, but can you blame me?" I was laying on my bed, my phone pressed to my ear. Under normal circumstances I would have just walked over to their house, but I didn't feel like risking running into Phineas after what had happened earlier that day. 

"No, I can't," Ferb replied. "If I were in your situation I would have done the same thing."

I bit my lip, turning so I was laying on my side. "I just can't believe that he thought he was being obvious about it. I mean, what I was doing was obvious. What he was doing was practically nonexistent."

"What about that time he talked about the sincere power of your cuteness?" Ferb said, laughing.

"Even then he was just acting like he wanted nothing more than for me to save all of your butts. If that was what he called an attempt it was weak."

"Agreed."

There was a sudden tapping on my window, and I looked up to see Phineas, standing there pressing a Post-it against the glass that said "I'm sorry" on it.

"Hang on Ferb," I said, standing up and yelling "Go away!" before aggressively shutting my curtains. Seconds later I heard a knock on the door and his voice yell "Isabella! I'm sorry! Open the door, please."

"Go away!" I yelled again. "Ferb, get him away from my house," I spoke into the phone. I peeked out the window a few minutes later to see Phineas as Ferb practically dragged him through their front door.

_Sorry you had to see that_ was the text that I got from Ferb a few minutes later. _He's really, really upset, you know. He doesn't know what to do. Maybe you should at least try to rethink your decision. _

I thought for a moment, then shook my head, slightly disappointed in myself.

_Maybe later_ was what I wrote back. 


	4. Phineas' POV

As I awoke the next day I immediately revisited the past day's events in my head and groaned. Sure, I knew what I said to Isabella at the door kind of made me sound less serious than I actually was, but I really did love Isabella and I needed her to know that. I was extremely serious about what we had, and I didn't want it to come off as if I didn't care, because I did, more than anything.

I guess by not blatantly telling anyone I was guarding myself, waiting for Isabella to make the first move, but after the thousand times that she didn't I just stopped looking for it altogether, trying not to think about it. That was a pretty dumb move on my part. And what I had done the previous day at her house was just out of pure desperation.

All in all I just needed another chance, and I hoped from the very bottom of my heart that she would give me one.

"Hey Ferb," I said to him from the other side of the room. "Could you possibly convince Isabella to give me another chance? I need it more than anything right now."

He slowly shook his head as he pulled his shirt on. "Sorry Phin, but I'd rather not play your guys' messenger anymore." He waited for my response, which was a nod, and continued. "Maybe you should go convince her yourself."

"She hates me."

"No, Phineas, she doesn't. She loves you. I've heard her say it way too many times. She could never hate you after all that you two have been through together, even if you made a mistake as stupid as this one.

"Hey," I said defensively, "I thought I was doing the right thing."

Ferb shook his head. "Just go tell her you love her already."

I nodded and ran down the stairs, not even bothering to change into my day clothes, and across the street, repeating to myself all the while, "I love you, Isabella."


	5. Isabella's Point of View

_Come out, please. For me?_

I was definitely not happy about receiving this text. I had been forcing myself not to think about Phineas all morning, and him trying to contact me sure didn't help. I was trying to ignore the multiple voices in my head telling me to give him another chance when he rang the doorbell. Then he rang it again. And again.

"Phineas, fine, I'm coming," I shouted, trying not to let him aggravate me too much. Before I even opened the door he shouted "Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, why didn't you tell me?!"

That was what I had said the past day to him. He was mocking me, or possibly himself.

"Phineas, I-" 

"Didn't know that I loved you?! Are you freaking kidding?! How the hell were you supposed to know?!"

I realized that he was trying to make a point, and I laughed. "I'm sorry Phineas. I didn't mean to be so rude to you. It's just, you hurt me and I was trying to protect myself. From what, I don't know anymore."

"From me," he said. "I get it. I hurt you and I don't deserve another chance, but here I am begging for one."

Letting all those voices in my head win, I smiled. "And you'll get one, but only if you promise to tell me that you love me in the future."

"Deal," he said taking my hand in his with a smirk. "But you have to stop flipping me off every time you get mad."

I chuckled to myself. "Deal."


End file.
